far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Traditions for Pyxis Ranger Weddings
Content Warning: Abuse, Coercion, Rape The History What is called ‘Shotgun-wedding’, between a now Wed Mr and Mrs Smith, started first as prank and became soon a great story within the Ranger Coalition at the Moot and changed someday into tradition. The chosen bride and her groom were madly in love and everybody in their crew could witness it. However, when the day came and the groom proposed, she refused him, scared to lose her job, scared of becoming a mother, scared not to be a Ranger anymore. This hurt the witnessing crew as much as the rejected groom and nobody could accept the decision she made, and they decided to play the bride a prank, together with the captain and the other commanding officers. The crew’s women chased her down, they made her pretty, clad her in the best dress they could find, against her will and dragged her back to her groom. The whole crew was gathered in the ship’s mess hall, waiting for her, as she entered, the crew started to sing a well known and beloved song of the bride. At the end of the hall waited the groom, the ships chaplain and the captain and was brought before them. However, her demeanor changed, as she saw the crew, her family and friends so worried about her well-being, and she stopped struggling and strode brave down the aisle, but still held by two female Rangers down to the captain. The captain was armed with a shotgun and busy loading it with a smug grin, not listening to her protests, he made sure, she could see him flicking off the weapons safety before receiving her hand, the weapon point-blank leveled at her abdomen and said “Well, I’m sure this makes ugly scars. How about you play nice? I’m sure you won’t regret it.” After the captain gave the hand of the bride away to the groom, he stepped behind her, still threatening her with the shotgun and the ship's chaplain started the ceremony, as if were everything normal, and both spoke their wedding vows. However, the captain had to motivate her sometimes, by poking her with the muzzle of the shotgun, but nonetheless everything went smoothly. Bride and Groom shared a passionate kiss afterwards, like many times before and the Rangers of the crew started cheering and howling like never before. A big party started right away, with lots of food and drink, music and dance, it was a glorious celebration which was hard to achieve a second time. The bride couldn’t deny she had fun so far and not before long the bridal pair should have the first dance of the day. The Rangers made room to open the dance floor for the couple and as the first dance started she had the idea to exercise a little revenge. She started to lead, stepped him on purpose on the toes or crashed him into chairs, tables or other Rangers which caused her all this trouble in the first place. The groom himself took this beating she gave him during the dance like a champ, regardless how painful it was, he was just happy. At the next morning the bride got the paperwork necessary to make the marriage legal handed from the captain, to make her autograph, or to reverse it all, but she didn’t, and man and wife lived happily ever after. The Proposal By tradition the wedding proposal will be made in public, in a place with multiple witnesses and no chance for escape, like the Ranger ship’s mess hall, during a spike-drill. There are no rules or limits for the proposal in any way shape or form, which will mostly be done by the groom. The Chase Whoever was asked to wed, will be hunted down by the crew. Usually the woman takes this part and will be chased by the female Rangers of the crew, to prepare and bring the bride to the ceremony. However, it can work the other way around too, in which case the man part gets chased by the male Rangers of the crew, to get him groomed and brought to the ceremony. The Reasons Rangers live a dangerous life and more than often it gets snuffed out, before the soulmates get a chance to wed at the Moot. So it got tradition to bring the ceremony as quick as possible over with and give the loving pair a chance to live at least a short while as loving married couple. The necessary paperwork will of course be handed in to the high church at the next possible opportunity. Young women choose the profession of the Ranger in first place not to become wives or mothers any time soon, this is why most of them are hesitant to wed, which brings more than often children soon and the career as Ranger falls short not before long. The Ceremony The wedding ceremony will usually take place in the ship’s mess hall or any other place with enough space for the whole crew to witness the spectacle and to celebrate afterwards. From the wedding proposal to the completed ceremony it usually takes no more than 60 to 120 minutes. The ceremony is held by the ship's chaplain and the captain is usually the one who gives the bride away, while armed with a shotgun, loaded with custom loaded confetti shells. The ammunition is a party joke, but still deadly at point-blank range. During the ceremony, when the bridal pair speaks their vows, normally the asked partner plays hard to get and the captain motivates that person with gentle pokes of the shotgun, with safety switched off and finger on the trigger. Should the captain be involved as bride or groom, so will the first or second officer play the part of the captain, during the ceremony and the celebration afterwards. The Celebration Party When the ceremony is done the bridal pair receives the shotgun from the captain to fire the first shot and signal the start of the celebration and when the party is over they will fire a second shot. Food, drink, games, dance and loud music for the whole crew as long as they are able to feast and celebrate. No planning is involved to make every Ranger ‘Shotgun-wedding’ a success! The Dance The bridal pair first dance is one of the highlights, when the person which was asked to wed get’s her or his little revenge on the partner. It’s a dance of passion and pride, to show the partner he or she made the right choice. It’s a common thought in the Ranger Coalition, the longer it takes and the more he or she beats him up during this ‘battle’, the more they love each other and the longer the marriage holds. The dance is also known as 'the dance of Mr. and Mrs. Smith' and renowned to be the first and last fight. The Ever After After the celebration is done the captain or the substitute and the chaplain prepare the necessary paperwork for the high church to make the wedding official, on the next morning. Both bride and groom have to sign, but the final choice will ever be in the hands of the person which was proposed to and he or she can take at least a couple of days, to make the decision final. Afterword There was never a wedding proposal as part of a joke within the Ranger Coalition and almost every ‘Shotgun-wedding’ ended in success. Some Rangers just need a bit help to get their feelings straight and the friends and extended family in form of the rest of the crew, gladly provide the necessary service, to make happy married couples. Notes Ranger weddings have nothing in common with the usual Pyxis Wedding traditions and due to their quick nature there is not much time for preparations or inviting guests. Within the hour, when bride and groom get ready for the ceremony, rings representing the Ranger Coalition Logo will be 3D printed from various metals or plastics from other crew members, for the bridal pair to exchange them during the ceremony. Category:House Pyxis Category:Weddings